Thoughts
by Psychic-Ghost
Summary: 2007 moviebased collection. Since people liked Capture, I decided to combine the drabbles I write into a collection. Updated whenever I can spit out another ficlet. Capture rewritten, so please read!
1. Capture

**(Hey! This is part of my first try at writing Transformers fanfiction, so don't expect perfection(or much length at all). It's based on the 2007 movie. If you didn't see that movie, you might consider it a spoiler. Just a warning. To everyone else, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!((Update: Rewritten. Entirely(almost). Finally. Next on the chopping block, I think, is Chase.))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I just need to keep my obsession bunny happy.)**

This isn't supposed to happen.

This is all wrong!

Don't these humans understand? I'm not here to hurt them!

I didn't know humans were capable of causing a Cybertronian this much pain.

Sam is trying to make them release me, but it is futile. They will not listen to him.

It's getting harder and harder to move. My systems are going offline one by one.

Where are the others?

Could they have abandoned me? They wouldn't, would they?

It hurts...

I think...

I'm going...

to...

**((I'm happy now. I like this much better. Sorry if I messed up anywhere.))**


	2. Responsible

**(A/N)Well, I have to say, I'm much more satisfied with this than Capture. I think I did pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I had a Bumblebee toy, though.**

Oh my God, no.

This can't be happening. It can't be!

Bee can't be hurt. He can't be!

He saved my life. Twice.

"Ratchet!"

He has to be okay.

His eyes meet mine for a minute. I can tell he's afraid. Not just for himself, either. For me. For everyone.

He reaches out and picks up the Allspark, looking at it for a second before giving it to me.

And then I realize the huge responsiblity he's placed in my hands...and it scares me.

Bumblebee is trusting me with the fate of the entire universe. If I fail, and Megatron gets the Allspark, every human on Earth, along with the Autobots, is going to die.

If I fail, I'll be a murderer.

"Sam! We will protect you."Ironhide calls over the sound of battle. I have to hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no.

Megatron is going to catch me. I know it. He'll catch me and take the Allspark and kill me.

Oh my God, he just destroyed the floor behind me like...like it was nothing!

I have to get the Allspark out of here, right away.

There! There's the helicopter! The flare worked!

No! No, no, no!

They're dead, they have to be. Nobody could survive that.

And it could have been me with them, too.

_I could have just died..._

But I know one thing: whatever Megatron says, I won't give him the Allspark. I won't turn myself into a murderer. Bumblebee trusted me with this - the least I can do is not let him down.

No sacrifice, no victory.

**(A/N)Well, that was fun. And I know I probably messed a few things up in the beginning. I'm not entirely sure exactly what happened. What can I say? Anyway, please, please, please leave a review! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chase

You think you can escape me, fleshling? 

You are wrong!

You will not give my cube to those pitiful creatures you call soldiers!

Good to see Starscream make himself useful for once.

Give me the Allspark, boy!

You think to defy me? You fool!

Prime cannot save you, fleshling.

I will have the Allspark.

I will destroy your miserable race and the Autobots.

I will rule all.

**(A/N: I think this could have been better. And longer. I also think I might've messed up Megatron's character there. Definitely going to rewrite this in the future.)**


	4. Follower

**(A/N): Yay, a spur-of-the-moment update! I'm going to try to update at least once or twice a week. Starting next week.**

Oh, wonderful.

You have to make this difficult, don't you, human?

Would you stop running away? I'm here to protect you, not to harm you!

I wish I could tell him I wasn't here to hurt him, but I can't, thanks to that slagger Megatron.

So I guess I just have to keep following him.

At least it isn't so hard. He can't go faster than me on that bicycle. Humans have such odd names for things. And uneven pavement slows him down.

Slag it, where did he go? He only got out of sight for a moment! How could I have lost it?

This is bad, this is really bad.

Decepticons could be anywhere. I have to find him right away!

Frag, where _is_ the little pest?

Hey...that voice...it sounds like Barricade!

Slag! It is him! And there's the human!

Oh no you don't, Barricade, I'm not going to let you catch Sam!

**(A/N): So what do you think? It was short, yeah(things seem so much longer when they're on paper!), but I think it was pretty good. I'm satisfied.**


	5. Power

**(A/N:)Writing from inside the head(so to speak) of an evil megalomaniac bent on destroying mankind is fun. Okay, so, the once-a-week update won't work out, most likely. Why? Because I'm a procrastinator. And I lack ideas. If you have a request, by all means, ask! And even if not, feedback is great. And if you give me constructive criticism, I will love you forever. Anyway, enjoy.**

These insects will pay for this indignity.

I may not be able to move now, but I will be free.

Soon, very soon, I will escape.

And then the humans will learn the meaning of fear.

I will destroy their entire race and take back my Allspark.

The cold is lessening.

I will be free soon.

The universe will be mine to command.

I will rule, and none will be able to challenge my power.

My systems are rebooting.

I will build an army to be feared from this planet's machines.

It is, after all, fitting: they were engineered from me. And they will follow me.

The humans are beginning to flee. They know my prison is no longer secure.

I break free of the ice encasing me.

I am free, and it is time I took my rightful place as ruler of the universe.

And all in my path will be crushed.

"I am Megatron!"

**(A/N:)So, what did you think? Please review!-gets on knees and begs pitifully-**


End file.
